I Don't want to be Alone
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: The Sand sibling find a destroyed village and there is where Gaara finds a little girl, the villages only survivor who instantly begins to change him and though he doesn't belive in fate perhaps meeting her was his. BRAND NEW ENDDING IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Want to be Alone.

Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did…I do own Rei-Rei Tenjo though.

Gaara had no idea what to do as the young four year old girl held onto him for dear life. He had just returned from a mission with his siblings when they came across an abandoned village where they noticed, as soon as they entered, was filled with rotting decaying flesh.

Even someone like Gaara who enjoyed killed almost retched from the sight as animals had begun to pick and tear at the bodies strewn around everywhere.

Temari wouldn't enter the village and Kankuro had decided that emptying his stomach was more important then checking it out so Gaara had gone on his own and with a cloth over his nose and mouth, he ventured into the village in his usual manner which held no emotion at all.

He entered a small hut of a house and his eyes began to tear as he leaned forward almost retching.

A woman dead, her stomach ripped open as they contents had fallen out. Her filmed over eyes staring wide, her mouth twisted in a demented grin but what had made his so disgusted was the small child holding onto the woman's hand.

He leaned down beside the girl, removing his gourd, and stared at her, debating whether or not to kill her. Her long ebony hair was a ratted mess, her tiny porcelain white features made her appear like a doll and her crystal blue eyes were, what Gaara thought anyway, far away. She was in a place which she felt safe, within her own mind.

He knew that he should kill her and end her misery but he couldn't bring himself to do it, instead he touched her back, softly not minding that the kimono she wore was dirty and sticky with the girls sweat.

The girl stiffened, turned her head and stared into Gaara's teal eyes with her own. Slowly she leaned forward and hugged him, leading to his thoughts of what to do.

"Please sir…wake my sister." She said in a small voice. "She was laughing two weeks ago…she was so happy that I was safe and then she stopped laughing…" She held tighter.

"Where are your parents?" He asked her shocked that the tiny child held him without being afraid…he wasn't used to this.

"Mama was killed in the garden and Pa left to fight and didn't come back…"

He didn't know what to do so he decided to just kill her but stopped when he heard her sigh in…what's this? Relief?

"Am I safe Sir?"

He couldn't do it.

"Yes."

He couldn't hurt her.

"Are you going to leave me, Sir?"

No…not her.

"No."

She looked into his teal eyes. Her blue eyes seemed so dead.

"Promise, Sir?"

He then did something he thought he'd never do…he smiled.

"No, little one. I wont leave you."


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Want to be Alone.

Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did…I do own Rei-Rei Tenjo though.

When Gaara emerged from the village with a sleeping girl in his arms Temari thought that she had gone insane. Kankuro lifted a brow in question but Gaara said nothing as they followed him.

"Who is this girl?"

Gaara said nothing.

"Why are you bringing her?"

He stopped suddenly and turned to his sister.

"There is a lake not to far away right?"

She nodded, her purple eyes looking at the girls white face. The girl reminded her of the Hyuuga boy, Neji, as their hair was equally long. "Take her and wash her…change her into this shirt." He said handing her on of his shirts. When he tried to hand her to his sister the girl stirred then looked alarmed.

"Don't worry girl, I wont bite." Temari said with a smile. The girl looked back at Gaara for a moment as though asking if it were safe, he nodded and she let herself be taken by Temari and as Temari walked towards the lake the girl just starred back at Gaara. Her blue eyes still far away and pained but with a bit of relief.

"What happened to her family?" Kankuro asked suddenly. "Why'd you bring her?"

"They're dead, like the rest of that village."

Kankuro nodded.

"You still didn't answer my question."

Gaara said nothing, silently asking himself the same question. Why had he brought her with him?

-

-

-

-

Temari was finished washing the girl, dried her off and changed her into the long shirt that Gaara had given her. She took the slightly burnt, dirty kimono in her hands and began to wash it until the girl put her hand on Temari's and shook her head.

"It's soiled." The girl said. "I don't want it anymore."

"You sure kid?"

The girl nodded and so Temari just let it fall into the water. For a moment both just starred at the water and then Temari pulled out a brush and brought the girl in front of her and began to brush her long black hair.

"How old are you?"

The girl answered quickly.

"Four."

Temari nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Temari finished brushing the girls long hair and, like Neji's, tied it at the end. She turned the girl around and inspected her. She looked like a Hyuuga child, with the exception of bright blue eyes, and she was almost consumed by the large shirt. Temari thought for a moment before taking her hair down and fastening the ribbons that had tied her hair together and then tying them around the girls' small waist.

"Much better." She said as the shirt now looked less billowy and more fastened to the girls' body. She smiled kindly touching the top of the girls head.

"What's your name, girl?"

The little girl starred blankly.

"Rei-Rei Tenjou."

"Rei-Rei…well I'm Temari."

The girl nodded.

"Thank you Ms. Temari."

Temari shook her head smiling. _'Poor girl. She looks half alive.' _She thought before picking the girl up and walking towards the clearing where she had left her brothers."It's Temari, not Ms. I'm not old."

The girl nodded with a small smile, hugging Temari. She shut her blue eyes.

-

-

-

-

"Is she alright?" Gaara asked looking at the small girl.

"Right as rain. She's just a bit shocked, poor thing. Her names Rei-Rei by the way." Temari said handing her back to Gaara, who surprisingly took her and held her tightly.

"Rei-Rei huh? Nice name." Kankuro said peering at the small girl in his brother's arms. "Looks like a Hyuuga to me. Any relation?"

"No, her eyes are normal, but I thought the same thing."

The three began walking. Kankuro and Temari arguing as normal while Gaara walked silently. Suddenly the girl stirred and looked up at her savior and smiled.

"Thank you Sir." She said quietly.

"You're awake."

She nodded.

"Where are we going, Sir?"

"Home."

'_Home?'_ Rei-Rei thought hugging him and shutting her eyes again for a moment. Her home was gone, where would she go now? _'Do I have a home.?'_

Almost sensing her thoughts Gaara reassured her with his monotonous reply.

"We're going to _my_ home."

"It's okay with you, Sir?"

He said nothing for the longest moment.

"Sir?"

"Sure." He said. "As long as you like, you can stay with me."

"Thank you." She said with a sigh. "Thank you, Sir…thank you…"

"It's Gaara."

She smiled.

"Gaara…" She leaned into the crook of his neck. 'I want to stay with you forever…' She thought to herself sadly. 'Forever and ever…'

Sera: Cute and sad. Poor girl. Oh, it's so cute that she wants to stay with him forever isn't it? It's sweet that he doesn't know why he brought her with him but wants her around. She's like him, in a way, he thinks so anyway. She's dead on the inside. Comment if ya likes!

Oh! There will be romance in this fic but of course **NOT** between **Rei-Rei **and **Gaara** that'd be gross! _shivers_ Ew Ew…my brother figured that so I just had to add that it **WOULD NOT** happen. But a girl from Konoha will be with Gaara-Kun…Comment please and OH! If you comment with an idea of who the girl should be, picking between :Ten-Ten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and or any other girl…kinda like a poll I guess.

COMMENT PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Want to be Alone.

Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did…I do own Rei-Rei Tenjo though.

They reached his home a bit too quickly then Gaara would have liked but then looking at the girl in his arms, in need of dire rest, he decided to ignore the looks he got from those around him and just strode through.

It must have been quite a sight, he mused, with a little girl in his arms. He would have smirked if not for the terrified eyes that locked onto his and the whimper as the young girl, Rei-Rei, shivered.

"Why are they looking at us so funny?"

He continued to walk, though with a much faster pace.

"Ignore it."

"But Sir…Gaara, they keep whispering. Did I do something bad?"

He stopped, almost making Kankuro walk right into him. He looked at the girl.

"You've done nothing wrong Rei-Rei."

She sniffled.

"Then why are they looking so mean?"

He looked at those around him, noticing for the first time that the children were staring hatefully at her, the women appeared disgusted and the men averted their eyes. He thought he had heard the words _'young concubine'_ and _'he's so lowly…poor girl' _but dismissed it when Temari shot a glare at the women.

"It's not you that they are looking at you that way. It's me."

Rei-Rei's blue eyes widened.

"But why?"

"I'm a killer."

Kankuro looked shocked at his brother for a moment, ignoring the fact that Temari was throwing threats at a group of women.

"Gaara, don't say that. You'll just scare her."

"Why should I care if I scare her?" Gaara suddenly asked. "She is allowed to know that she has put her life in the hands of a murderer."

"But she's only a child! She wont understand Gaara."

While the brother's argued, though Kankuro just spoke softly more then yelled, Rei-Rei observed them. Temari, the kind girl was yelling at a group of women…Kankuro seemed afraid but determined to _'spare her young and innocent mind' _and Gaara-beautiful Gaara was emotionless and stoic and yet…

_'His eyes look sad and scared…is he scared that I'll hate him?'_ She thought to herself as his teal eyes turned on her.

"Are you afraid of me child?"

She said nothing.

"You are, aren't you?"

Nothing.

"Good." He made to put her on her feet but she just hugged him tightly and sighed.

"I'm not scared of you Gaara…nope not a bit!"

"Why?" Gaara asked unsure of himself. "Why aren't you afraid of me? I'm just as bad as those men who slaughtered your village."

He felt her stiffen, knowing that now she would hate him, that now she would be afraid…like the others. He was ready for her to cry and scream but when she pulled away and smiled he was left with questioning.

"Because you saved me…jus' like in the stories my sister told me. She said that a knight would always come and rescue his princess and take her away and make her happy." She smiled.

That was a smile that he could only describe as a child's innocent smile. No one could manipulate such a thing nor create it for themselves. Only a child could, and this child brought a blush to his face making the analogy of prince and princess…associated with him.

"You should make such assumptions girl. I'm a ruthless and evil human being, I kill for my own amusement and have no feelings. I love only myself and-"

She hugged him tighter smiling.

He blushed more.

"Gaara…I think that you're trying to convince yourself that you're evil…" Kankuro said laughing.

"Yeah, little brother, I think that little Rei-Rei thinks otherwise." Temari joined in.

'_Oh this will not do.'_ He thought to himself as the villagers just looked on questioning the girl's sanity along with him.

Sera: It's kinda cute right? Srry for the short chappie!


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Want to be Alone.

Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did…I do own Rei-Rei Tenjo though.

As it was from that day forward that the young red headed boy was seen constantly with the young girl holding his hand tightly. The villagers, whom at one point looked on venomous at him now thought it was rather adorable that Gaara was pestered by a four year old girl whom thought the world of him.

When he would stalk around the village Rei-Rei was never far behind, wearing a pink kimono that Gaara had purchased for her which was a story in itself.

"If it isn't little Rei-Rei?" An elderly woman said standing in front of her home. The old woman stopped for a moment to bend down and pat the girl on the head. "Where are you off today with all those scrolls?"

The girl smiled, trying to hide her blushing face by using her overgrown hat.

"Uh…they're for Gaara…from Ms. Temari."

The old woman laughed.

"I swear, one day that boy will find himself _married_ to you!" The old woman said to Rei-Rei patting her on the head once more. "Why don't you come inside for a moment, I have been meaning to give something to you."

"Okay."

Rei-Rei followed the old woman inside but before she could set down her scrolled she was presented with a sort of long cloth.

"What's this Ma'am?"

The woman smiled.

"This is something that your beloved Gaara used to wear when he was a boy…or something like it. I thought that it would be fitting for you."

"Really?"

The woman helped Rei-Rei put the long cloth on and sure enough, if she had know how he looked then, she was a Gaara replica with the exception of long black hair and blue eyes. She smiled at the old woman and after some cookies and milk, left to her destination with her scrolls. The old woman watched for a long time after Rei-Rei left. She head tilted to the side. A year ago she thought that Gaara was still a beast but now, the girl had certainly changed him for the better.

"I really wouldn't be surprised…" She began. "…if they did marry."

-

-

-

-

Gaara looked down at the sandy village, his eyes fixed on no particular spot as he thought of various things. Naruto and the fake Chuunin exams, his father, his brother and sister and most importantly Rei-Rei and his uncle.

'_Uncle would have loved her._' He thought sensing an all too familiar person.

"What is it Rei?"

The girl stopped and fixed her hat to look up at him and smiled. His eyes looked curiously at her attire but she ignored it, shoving the scrolls in his hands. "This is from Ms. Temari!" She said happily.

"Really?" He said before opening the scrolls…and sighing. "Pick up the laundry, groceries, salve and clothes for Rei-Rei…" He shook his head, he really regretted changing the bit that he had changed but Naruto had struck something in him…still, Temari had taken liberties that she had never taken before such as bossy older sister.

"Clothes…for me?" Rei-Rei pointed to herself.

He said nothing as he tossed the scrolls away and began to walk away but was stopped as Rei-Rei lifted her arms up and pouted.

"You know, you can walk." He said but was met with glistening blue eyes. He sighed and picked the child up whom began to giggle. "You're a pain." He said.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Then why do you keep me around?"

"Because you're a welcoming pain." He said ending the conversation all together.

-

-

-

-

"Konoha?" Gaara asked a bit skeptically. His father merely nodded dismissing him altogether.

"I take it as a mission I go on alone?"

He nodded.

"You are to deliver this to the Hyuuga compound, along with the girl."

"Girl?"

His father's eyes locked on a sleeping Rei-Rei curled up on a small chair sleeping.

" The village in which you saved the girl, her family was Tenjou correct?"

Gaara nodded.

"Her clan had made an arrangement with the Hyuuga, this girl is to marry Neji Hyuuga apparently."

Temari, whom was listening at the door barged in with Kankuro on her heels.

"WHAT?"

The Kazekage merely sighed.

"Temari settle down."

Gaara, whom usually never questioned a mission had to speak.

"Father, she's only four, Neji is fourteen…this cant happen."

"Do you think that I want this?" The Kazekage asked suddenly quieting his two children."I know what the girl means to you both but I cannot keep her here as she is promised to some clan. It is out of my hands."

"Father…please." Kankuro, whom was quiet until then spoke. "Just…tell us that she wont be married off so soon…I mean."

"When she turns fourteen."

"That's still BAD! The Hyuuga will be twenty four!"  
Gaara looked at Rei-Rei whom was still sleeping despite the yelling. He remembered when he brought her almost a year ago, she was going to be five in two months and he had hoped to spend her birthday with her. Temari had planned a party and even Kankuro had decided to try to make a cake.

"We will depart at dawn." Gaara said in his normal tone. He bowed slightly before leaving the room. Temari was about to go after him but Kankuro grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Just leave him alone for a while."

Temari shook her head.

"What are you saying? He's about to **lose** his **best friend**!"

"I know…"

Rei-Rei sat up and sighed rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"What's wrong?"

How to tell her that she was to be sent away to live in a prison with her **fiancée**? That was difficult.

How to tell her that she was to say **goodbye** to '_her'_ **Gaara**? Now that was impossible.

**Sera: You like? Don't like? Tell me what ya think! Comment please! Oh and the POLL people! LOL!**


	5. Chapter 5

I Don't Want to be Alone.

Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did…I do own Rei-Rei Tenjo though.

They made it to Konoha faster then he would have liked.

"Carry me Gaara…I'm tired."

He said nothing as he continued. He didn't want to look at her, hearing her voice was too much.

"Tenjou, you are almost five, you can walk on your own."

The girl pouted but decided that she would get no where with begging so she continued to walk with him to the Hokage tower. The people where looking strangely at her and Gaara and it felt horrifying to her until she heard a meek voice.

"Hello, Gaara."

She observed the girl whom was bowing to Gaara.

"Pretty…" She said. Indeed the girl was very pretty. She had short midnight blue hair that reached just a bit below her earlobes (a years gone by so her hair grew) her white eyes were down cast, and her pale skin shined.

"Hyuuga." He said walking past the pretty girl. Rei-Rei walked closely behind him turning for a moment to stare at the pale beauty whom was looking right back at her. She waved at the girl and skipped closer to Gaara.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

He stopped suddenly.

"No."

"But she's so pretty…why isn't she?"

He didn't say anything before keeping his pace. '_No…we can't talk like we always do. She's going away forever.'_

"Fine! Don't answer!"

-

-

-

-

Hiashi Hyuuga stood tall beside the Hokage. His looming presence was nothing but cold yet Rei-Rei smiled kindly at him.

"This is the child?"

Gaara nodded staring not at Hiashi, not at the Hokage but out the window.

"Gaara…what's going on?"

"I'm sorry."

It happened like a nightmare…or what Gaara assumed a nightmare would be like. He couldn't watch at first but when Hiashi had taken the child into his arms and began to leave, after telling the girl of her fiancée, Rei-Rei had decided to cry. She screamed bloody murder as he blue eyes stared at him.

"**Gaara**! No, NO!"

He shut his eyes tightly.

"**Please GAARA! I DON'T WANNA!**" She cried harder. "Why do you want me to go! NO! **GAARA**!"

His fist clenched as she girl clawed and grabbed tightly the door frame.

"**GAARA**!"

He looked at her, that face streaked with tears, screaming, crying. That face would be on his mind, etched in his memory forever.

-

-

-

-

Rei-Rei Tenjou was no longer Rei-Rei Tenjou. The nickname her beloved father had given her was no more. She sat, in her black kimono, motionless, dead. Her hair was tied in a tight bun, her blue eyes were like they were on the day she met Gaara. Far away.

"Rekka Tenjou, you know why you are here?"

The girl nodded numbly.

"You are to be wed to Neji Hyuuga on your fourteenth birthday until then you shall be educated in the ways of our clan."

The little girl felt so alone yet she was sitting beside the boy she would marry. She looked at Neji Hyuuga, handsome, cold, distant….just like her. He looked back at her and smiled sadly, almost apologetically.

_'I could like him…'_ She thought, then the thought of Gaara entered her mind. _'I just have to forget about Gaara…I have to try.'_

**Sera: I know…I know it sounds weird but it'll get good soon. Oh and I'm thinking Hinata-Gaara for this…or Gaara-OC.**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

I Don't Want to be Alone.

Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did…I do own Rei-Rei Tenjo though.

**8 Years later**

Rekka Tenjou awoke with the sun shinning on her head.

"Happy 13th birthday Rekka."

Rekka's eyes opened wide surprised to see Hinata Hyuuga.

"Milady what are you doing here?"

Hinata smiled kindly like she always did.

"I came to see you on your birthday."

Rekka sat up and rubbed her head.

"Thank you…" Then a thought struck her. "Milady, since it is my birthday and since I know that you are going into the village shops today, may I accompany you?"

"Why don't you just ask father?"

"Because Lord Hiashi will just send Neji with me…and I wont be able to shop for myself…"

Hinata giggled.

"Ah I see…hiding from your soon to be husband?"

Rekka laughed.

"He's been my _'Soon to be'_ husband for eight years now and I still can't get used to seeing him as such. Honestly he's like an overprotective brother."

"Well when you were younger Neji wanted to show you that you had family with him…he wanted the older brother image but I think now he's starting to fall in love with you if not already."

Rekka shook her head.

"Milady you are hilarious…wotta comedian!" She held her stomach. "I highly doubt that I am beautiful enough to be a girl that he finds desirable! No, in the end I am the little sister figure and I like it that way."

Hinata sadly smiled.

"I remember the day you came to Konoha…"

Rekka's blue eyes slightly misted before recovering.

"Yeah me to! I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen!"

"Really?"

Rekka nodded.

"I asked Gaara…!" She bit back. "I mean I asked the man from Suna whom brought me here if you were his girlfriend…since you said hello to him and was so shy."

"I thought you were very lovely too, Rekka." Hinata said. She wanted to ask the girl if she remembered more about Gaara or if she missed him but she knew better. Rekka wanted to forget about Gaara in order to think solely on Neji and the Hyuuga clan. Her place was more important then a passing fancy of a crush…at least that was what Hiashi had told the girl when she was seven.

She smiled.

"So, Milady, does that mean that you will allow me to accompany you?"

Hinata nodded.

"Of course! Get dressed and come to the main house in 20 minutes alright!"

-

-

-

-

Neji Hyuuga waited by his usual training spot for his old teammates. He sighed inwardly remembering the incident that occurred the week before, when Ten-Ten have vowed to always love him, that she would wait for him and when she kissed him. He rubbed his tired eyes.

"Such trepidation…" He said aloud. "What am I going to do?"

"Do what?"

At the familiar voice Neji smiled brightly.

"Hello Hokage."

"Oi Neji, it's Naruto. N-A-R-U-T-O…stop with the formalities already!"

Neji laughed at the young Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki had grown into a fine young man. His blonde hair was a bit longer then what it had been when he was a young boy, his blue eyes seemed bluer if possible and his physique and voice was more defined. He was currently wearing his official robes minus the hat.

"So what is it that's got you so confused Neji?" Naruto said smiling. "Is it Ten-Ten and Rekka?"

"How'd you know?"

Naruto smiled.

"When she's my wife's older sister nothing gets by me. You should really know that by now Neji."

Neji quirked a brow. Ah yes, Takiko, Ten-Ten's younger sister was married to Naruto. The girl was only two years younger then Naruto so she hadn't known him while they were children. When she finally began to work at the Ramen stand, and Naruto relinquished his love for Sakura he had fallen in love with Takiko.

Poor Hinata had been devastated.

"So Takiko told you?"

Naruto nodded.

"And I assume that you are aware that I cannot return her feelings?"

"Why not?"

Neji's white eyes rolled to high heaven.

"You may be Hokage but you're still a dimwit."

Naruto sighed.

"Thanks friend…really, you're honest hostility is _SO_ welcoming right now."

Neji sat against a tree, Naruto following close behind him.

"I'm getting married."

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I know."

"Rekka and I will be married."

Naruto nodded.

"I said I know…is there something interesting that you're about to tell me cause if you say that you and Rekka are getting married again I might just _scream_."

"It was already decided, I can't just abandon my families wishes nor can I abandon Rekka either." Neji shut his white eyes thinking to himself. "I wish that I could return Ten-Ten's feelings…no, I know I can but I refuse to make her a mistress."

"I get that, but why don't you just refuse?"

"It's not so simple." Neji drawled. "I want to be with the one I love and yet, still, I can't without hurting Rekka."

Naruto scratched his chin in deep thought.

"But Rekka isn't in love with you so refusing wont hurt her."

Neji nodded.

"That is so but if I refuse then what will Rekka have? She can't stay living with the Hyuuga if she is not married to one, she isn't a ninja so she cant do missions nor does she know how to work for herself." He paused. "She was raised and shown the ways of the Hyuuga, how to be a good wife, how to raise children…she knows nothing else."

"Oh, so she would be left with nothing?"

Neji didn't answer. They nothing knew the answer to that. Rekka knew nothing of the real world where independence was considered.

"…if you refused what would really happen to her? I doubt that Hiashi would turn away such a valuable girl, he loves her like his own as well."

"Uchiha."

Naruto lifted a blonde brow.

"Pardon?

"The Uchiha would want her for her bloodline talent and Hiashi would not be able to refuse him, he'd rather turn her away then let Uchiha have her."

"Sasuke? But he isn't interested in resurrecting the clan so quickly anymore, he's too busy with ANBU anyway."

Neji shook his head.

"He had already questioned Hiashi about her when he found out about her bloodline talent."

"So it's not because you'd be hurting Rekka…you're protecting her from Sasuke, but why? He's a good guy and he means well. So he wants the blood line, that doesn't mean he might not like her…you're starting to sound like you're in love with her too." Naruto laughed but stopped when Neji didn't laugh to. "Oi, Neji…why aren't you laughing?"

"I can't return Ten-Ten's love because I love Rekka to." Neji said suddenly. "It's just funny, I wanted to protect her in the beginning like a brother, I liked her a lot because she was such a sweet kid and gradually that like turned into love." He smiled at Naruto his eyes filled with grief. "I just don't know what to do now…I don't want the Uchiha to have her because he'll use her and in the end I don't want anyone to have Ten-Ten either because I've loved her since we were Genin…I'm such a mess huh?"

"Neji…"

**Sera: Ha! So is it a good twist? Where's Gaara, you're asking? What's Rekka's feelings? Why did I make an OC for Naru's wife? Where is Sakura now? What is Rekka's ultra secret bloodline? Why am I asking so many question? Review and find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

I Don't Want to be Alone.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did…I do own Rei-Rei (Rekka) Tenjo though.**

Gaara sighed as he leaned back in his uncomfortable chair. Life as the Kazekage was tiresome. He scratched his red locks and placed his head on the desk making a groan. How he hated paper work.

"Gaara…sit up and stop acting like a baby." Temari said rolling her eyes as her younger brother made yet, another whining groan. "I swear you're acting more and more childish every day."

"Well dear sister, why don't you try sitting for seven straight hours of doing nothing but paper work and lets see how you act."

"You're almost done aren't you? Remember, I'm only in Suna for the week…I want to at least be able to spend some time with my beloved baby brother before I head home."

Gaara scoffed.

"Lying is so beneath you sister." He said signing the last of the papers before standing up and stretching. "Just tell me the truth…you fought with that husband of yours and deciding to punish him you decided to leave home with the brats."

Temari nodded her head and smirked.

"That too but I've honestly been planning this trip to see you with the kids. It's been what, seven years?"

"I suppose it's been that long. How is Kankuro by the way? I hear he finally managed to snag that annoying watermelon."

Temari laughed sweetly.

"I still don't see how you associate Sakura with a watermelon…"

Gaara shrugged.

"I just do…call it an endearing name to my sister-in-law."

"Whatever." Temari brushed back some of her shoulder length hair. "They've been married for a few years Gaara and Sakura tells me that they're having their first child hopefully after they move to Mist."

"Mist?"

She nodded.

"Or near it…something about a bridge and a few friends living there. It was her idea of course."

"Of course." Gaara repeated rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses?"

He looked up at his sister.

"I would normally but for some reason I can't seem to find them."

They heard a giggle come from beneath the desk before a girl with dark unruly hair popped out from the desk and hugged Gaara around the legs. Her violet eyes gleaming with adoration.

"Uncle Gaara…" She said rubbing her face on his leg.

"Temari remove your child."

Temari wanted to laugh and did as she attempted to remove the girl.

"Hanna let go, you know uncle Gaara doesn't liked to be hugged too much."

"Awww!" The girl let go. "But he looks like Pandy Pan!" The little girl sighed.

"Pandy Pan? Do I even want to know?"

Temari shook her head.

"Not unless you remove the Panda rule."

He groaned but before he could further complain his office door flew open and three children, one with dark unruly hair in a pony tail holding a board game, the other child with blond unruly hair much like Gaara's style and dark eyes shimmering with tears, and following her brothers a small red headed girl with pigtails came in holding a raccoon plush to her chest rubbing her eyes.

"Ma, why did you leave me with Len and Sho? They're so troublesome."

Gaara rolled his eyes to high heaven.

"Just like that husband of yours…"

Temari ignored her brother and concentrated on her son.

"Because, Yuki, you're the oldest."

"I'm not the oldest she is." Yuki pointed to his sister, whom was still latched to her beloved uncle's leg. "I swear mom you'd think that you'd remember which twin came first."

"Temari remove you're hell spawn now!"

Yuki looked at his uncle lazily.

"You're no angel yourself Uncle."

If Gaara didn't love his sister and if he hadn't, at the moment, fought the impulse he would have killed his six year old nephew.

"Yuki!"

"What? It's true…"

Sho, the child with blonde short hair, decided to tug on his mother's sleeve. He was incredibly shy and never liked to speak aloud around his angry looking uncle.

"Mama don't yell…"

Finally, when Temari could take it no more she yanked Hanna of a complaining Gaara, much to his delight, and took hold of Yuki's hand.

"Yuki, you will go to your room and take your sister with you." She turned to Hanna. "When I say let go you let go, understand?" The girl nodded as her brother led her out of the office saying "troublesome."

Temari turned back to her son noticing that his hands were held in front of him.

"Sho what's the matter?"

The boy blushed.

"I had a accident."

Gaara held the bridge of his nose.

"Holy hell…"

Temari shot him an angry glance and scooped the boy up in her arms and left the room. Gaara was left with his three year old niece.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go with your mother."

The little red headed girl just stared up at him dumbly. Her teal eyes staring straight through him.

"Oh right…you're the mute one." He said sitting back at his desk. The girl followed the lifted her arms to be held and he complied a bit apprehensive. "Just because I know you'll be quiet." He said sitting Len on his lap and looking over his office. The girl looked at her uncle before her eyes fell on a solitary picture. Her mother was hugging her uncle Kankuro tightly whom had one arm draped on Gaara's shoulder and in Gaara's arms was a pretty little girl with long hark hair and clear blue eyes. Len looked at her uncle, gaining his attention and pointed to the picture.

_'What?'_

He looked at the girl before staring at the picture.

"That was Kakuro's birthday party picture."

The girl nodded then examined the picture and pointed at the girl.

_'Who?'_

He followed her questioning eyes, so like his own.

"That…" He said slowly. "…is someone very precious to me."

Len looked at her uncle's solemn expression and hugged him softly.

"Thanks Little One."

The girl, of course, said nothing.

"You look like me your know…" He said. "…but you remind me of Rei-Rei."

**Sera: Good? Bad? Hideous? Comment meh Please and tell me if ya likes it! Oh and when Len is "speaking" it's not out loud, it's in her head. **


	8. Chapter 8

I Don't Want to be Alone.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did…I do own Rei-Rei (Rekka) Tenjo though.**

Rekka sighed to herself as yet again Neji had decided to accompany her around the village.

"You know I can make it around myself."

"I have orders."

She rolled her eyes as they continued to walk in silence. For three days now, since her birthday he had been acting strange. Perhaps, she thought, it was their impending marriage in the next year. _'He must be so angry…being in love with Ten-Ten and all and having to marry a little girl like me._' She was angry too. She didn't want to marry Neji, she didn't want to have to bare children for a man she didn't love. She looked up towards the cloudless blue sky recalling that years ago, in the desert she had seen the sky look like this. She remembered the sun shinning down and almost burning her fragile skin, her burning blue eyes staring straight up and the sand at her back. She remembered a red-headed boy much older then herself watching that same sky with a solemn face before he would turn to her and smile.

_'Gaara...My precious Gaara…'_ She thought to herself. _'What are you doing now? Are you married? Do you love someone? Have you forgotten me?'_

She would often ask herself this when she would think of the Sand nin, which she often did. She loved him more then she had loved anyone…perhaps even more then she loved her fair Hinata. Yes she loved the woman like her sister and mother…she looked up to the beauty and wished to be like her but every time she would act a bit like her she was reminded that Gaara didn't like shy women, that her mannerisms weren't what he deemed attractive. No he liked woman more like Ino and Sakura…abrasive and alert and strong.

"I wonder." She said to herself thinking about how he must look. She imagined him the same but stronger and much more beautiful. _'Ah, these days seem so long and tiresome…I want to see him again at least before I marry.' _

"What are you thinking of, Rekka? Is it about the Sand nin again?" Neji asked with jealousy in his voice.

She turned to her silent companion.

"I was thinking about the desert is all. I miss it."

He nodded.

"You spent much time there…I only hope that if you _visited_ 'Suna' that you would _miss_ 'Konoha' as well."

She knew what he was getting at by the expression on his face and she laughed.

"I would _miss_ 'Konoha' very much if I did leave."

He smiled.

"Oh? I didn't think you _cared_ for 'Konoha' at all."

Both laughed for a moment before Neji stopped suddenly. His eyes looking forward un blinking.

"Neji?"

"It's him." He said then looked at Rekka. "You should be glad, after all your lover has returned." He turned his back and walked away. Rekka raised a brow and looked at the spot in which he had been looking. Her eyes widened and began to water.

"Oh my!" She said as her eyes landed on a man she thought that she would never see again. His eyes met hers in knowing and he seemed at odds of what to do but when the girl ran into his arms a crying, happy mess, he knew in an instant.

"Hello Rei-Rei." Gaara of the desert said smirking down at his old friend.


	9. Chapter 9

I Don't Want to be Alone.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did…I do own Rei-Rei (Rekka) Tenjo though.**

"How have you been?" Gaara asked sitting across from Rekka. They were presently in the Hyuuga compound where Neji was seated beside her.

"I'm fine. I apologize for throwing myself at you earlier, Lord Kazekage, I don't know what came over me." She said remembering the lecture she got from Hiashi about propriety and about her being promised to **Neji** and **not Gaara** whom she had just found out was **Kazekage**.

"You don't have to apologize, I took no offense."

She nodded filling his tea cup and then Neji's.

"So, Kazekage, what brings you to Konoha?" Neji asked as politely as he could. Well as politely as any over hostile guy would when faced with one of the loves of his life best friend-brother-first love guy. This was all giving Neji a head ache.

"I've come to politely ask for Shikamaru to retrieve his wife and children from Suna."

Neji lifted a brow.

"You mean that he beg Temari to come back?"

Gaara nodded in his normal expressionless tone.

"Yes."

If Rekka could have laughed then she would have but seeing as Hiashi was observing the entire meeting she decided to poke fun at him later.

"Lord Kazekage, may I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"Are you married?"

Neji was a bit taken aback as well as Gaara. Hiashi sighed loudly.

"Rekka, that is too bold a question."

Gaara shook his head.

"No it's quite alright." He looked at Rekka in the eyes and smiled, evilly. "No I am not."

Rekka, forgetting to be a lady, snapped and slouched forward in anger.

"**Damn**!" She said taking out a bit of money and handing it to him. "There goes my allowance for a week."

He took it with his normal smirk.

"I'm surprised you remembered the bet." He said dryly.

"Bet?"

Gaara nodded and explained.

"Temari and Rei-_er_-Rekka made a bet that I would be married by the time I was twenty three…"

"And I lost."

"Horribly."

Rekka screamed, Neji wanted to die and Hiashi wished that his tea was a bit stronger.

-

-

-

-

"Milady come quick!" Hinata was taken from her musings as she was sewing by the maid. She looked up and smiled.

"Suki what is it?"

The maid, Suki smiled brightly.

"The Kazekage is here with Ms. Rekka and Lord Neji."

Hinata smiled brightly and stood.

"With Rekka? Are you sure?"

Suki nodded.

"Yes, Milady I am very certain."

Hinata's eyes glistened.

"Where are they now, I should greet him and deliver a message to Neji from his old team."

Suki lifted her brows in question.

"A message?"

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"I just made it up."

The woman nodded.

"I wouldn't have thought any better m'self, Milady." Suki said opening Hinata's door. "Come Milady, let me take you to your father's study."

They made their way to the study in quick time as Hinata had taken her long kimono in her hand, as it was very long, and practically ran to the study. She wanted Neji to be gone and knew well enough that her father could only take so much of Rekka to be around her too long.

_'They need to be alone for a while and by golly I'll help make it happen!'_

**Sera: Like? No? Comment please! Oh and there is a giant twist at the end…one you will never ever see coming!**


	10. Chapter 10

I Don't Want to be Alone.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did…I do own Rei-Rei (Rekka) Tenjo though.**

As Hinata had said, the ploy worked, on several occasions, and as days went by from the Monday he had arrived, it was now Tuesday of the next week. They were laying under a willow tree by a lake close to the compound staring at the leaves and clouds and talking about old times and new. This day was no different as they lay side by side holding hands, fingers intertwined.

"This is so nice, don't you think Gaara?"

He 'hn' like usual.

"Gaara, when will you be leaving Konoha?"

"Tonight."

Rekka said nothing as a harsh wind blew. _'Why are you getting upset dummy? You knew he'd leave…'_ She smiled.

"I'm glad that we got to be together these past days. I missed you."

He said nothing, thinking hard of what to say before he realized nothing would do. He sat up abruptly.

"This isn't right."

"What?"

Gaara looked forward.

"Neji is your fiancé, you are running around with another man…how do you suppose this looks?"

She said nothing, registering every thing that he had said. He was right, she should not be with Gaara alone, she should not have Hinata lie to Neji for her, she should not hold another's hand.

"But Gaara, it's not like we are doing anything…we've not-"

A kiss halted her words. He held her tightly, kissing her softly like she had always dreamed. He pulled his lips away and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I can't be around you Rei, because every time…I just…" He was stumbling with his words. "You're no longer the little girl you once were, no longer the girl I saved all those years ago and Lord help me but I think…"

She couldn't speak. His hold on her tightened and she was terrified that perhaps it was all a dream, that he was not saying this, kissing her.

"What Gaara…what?"

"I love you."

-

-

-

-

Cold eyes stared into the darkness of the cave, cackling evilly.

"All is going as planned. Soon Yosui, I shall have the girl in my employ and then I shall rule over everything."

A young man with long graying hair that stood straight up came foreword. He had strange symbols on his forehead, a upside down crescent moon with a circle in it and a strange blue v. He had two line marks going down though his eyes and cheeks and was deathly pale. He smiled eerily.

"Yes Master Tenkou I understand."

Tenkou looked over at Yosui.

"This time, I hope that you shall not fall pray to love…"

Yosui looked down for a moment then back at his master.

"This is a different world, this is a different situation I highly doubt I shall fall pray to the feelings humans have."

Tenkou scoffed. His long white hair hung down long past his back reaching the ground.

"This I understand however…I wish to send Renhou on this mission to retrieve the girl along with you."

A beautiful light eyed and light haired boy stepped forward wearing ninja clothing. He smiled at Yosui.

"Sorry old friend, I will be accompanying."

"_Tch!_ You failed before if I remember correctly."

Renhou rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Yosui…just change into another appearance….perhaps Tamahome?"

Renhou knew that he was crossing a line by the look of anger and hatred that crossed Yosui's face yet he remained uncaring in appearance.

"Fine." And so he changed, his white hair turning dark dark teal and his eyes turning a cloudy blue. "Is this more to your liking?"

Renhou nodded.

"Now, I wish for the girl to be unharmed." Tenkou said looking at the two.

"And what if other's get in the way?" Renhou asked.

"Yes, with the Hyuuga and that Gaara there will no doubt be problems."

Tenkou smiled evilly.

"Then kill them…kill them all if you have to."

Yosui and Renhou bowed before disappearing.

"Very soon…I shall have your power and with it not ever the Gods themselves will stop me."

-

-

-

-

Neji walked into the compound late at night and guilt ridden. He had gotten back from Ten-Ten's and stunk of their lovemaking. He shook his head, guilt ridden.

"What will I do now?" he thought about talking to Hinata about it but that wouldn't do in his current state so he decided to bathe and think to himself.

-

The bath was warm and soothing on his tired and taunt muscles. He lowered his head into the water, drenching his long soft hair and face. He sighed.

_'What to do now?' _He thought as drops of water fell down in droplets on his muscular pale chest. He felt Goosebumps cover his skin at the sudden strange chill yet he didn't open his eyes, that is until he felt hands rub his shoulders.

"Cousin?"

Hinata smiled.

"Yes?"

"You are aware that I am unclothed?"

She smiled brighter and when Neji looked at her face he saw her eyes were blindfolded.

"You want to talk?"

She nodded.

"Yes, about Rekka."

_'Ah, Rekka…'_ He thought. "What about her?"

"She is in love with Gaara."

He nodded.

"This I knew."

Hinata coughed into her hand.

"And Ten-Ten loves you."

"Again another fact I was aware of."

They were both silent before Hinata sighed deeply.

"Refuse her and let Gaara take her back."

Neji didn't say anything as his blind folded cousin coughed again into her hand.

"Hinata it's not that easy…I care for her."

"But you care for Ten-Ten as well? What about Rekka, huh? She's loved him since she was four years old, damnit!"

"Hinata…"

But Hinata ignored him and continued.

"She's with him right now, you know…the thing is, she loves you like her family and she loves him as him. To her you are brother and Gaara is just Gaara, not Kazekage, not evil being nor ninja. Give her that chance to be happy and give Ten-Ten the love she deserves." Hinata would have continued if not for her light headedness. Before she fell forward into the bath Neji was currently in he caught her.

"Hinata!" he touched her forehead. "Damnit Hinata, your fever is coming up again. Why didn't you say anything?" He lifted her up and set her on the floor. He dressed quickly and picked her tiny body up.

"I wanted to play match maker besides…I'm fine."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Cousin, you may no longer stutter like one but you are a simpleton."

Hinata smiled.

"Good one, idiot."

-

-

-

-

**(Now…just a warning, you might not like this so uh…handle it I guess. No flaming please!)**

The moon shone brightly through the bed room window from the sky outside and across the grass bellow the window of the house . Silver light shone brightly especially on Rekka's solitary form. Her blue eyes looked down at the dark grass as it swayed from the wind outside and at the illuminated sky and shinning stars.

She pulled her shawl tighter around her naked shoulders and sighed deeply to herself moving ebony hair from her face and smoothing it, feeling the tips of her hair touch her thighs. It had been so long since she felt so free of doubt and sadness and she wished with all her heart that it would never go away.

Gaara shifted his position on the bed behind her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked leaning against the head board as the white sheet rested on his flat muscular stomach. He laced his fingers together and rested them on his stomach.

"Everything."

"Nothing." He said with a satisfying smirk. "You're empty and yet full at the same time."

She turned her gaze to him, observing him as he laid himself on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"I guess…" She said unsure. "Do you want me to go?"

He turned his head towards her, confused.

"What?"

"Do you want me to leave you with your satisfaction and emptiness?"

He said nothing, thinking of what she could mean before speaking, now no longer in a satisfied tone but a serious one.

"Is that what you think of me? Do you think that I am such a man that needs to use a woman for his own satisfaction and then discard them?" He began. "I have had my share of women in my bed but never in my heart, Rei, and if you think that I would use you then perhaps you should leave."

His tone was stern yet…_'He's afraid that I'll leave?'_

"No, I don't believe that it's just that-" She stopped herself. _'I don't want to say something bad again…'_

He lifted his hand to her in a beckoning motion.

"If you doubt my sincerity then come, and I'll show you how I feel without wasting words." Gaara said.

Gaara was not a man to lie, he didn't believe in doing so and found it, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome so he wasn't lying when he said that he had many women. That was true, but each woman would leave right after and he would scarcely ever see them after. His heart would never open to them except for Rei-Rei. She had always been there and now that feeling grew. _'Uncle, is this what you meant about love and devoting yourself to someone?'_ he thought as Rei-Rei walked blindly to him, the shawl falling, forgotten.

**Sera: I know I said I wouldn't pair them…I know. It's gross but the story kinda fell that way. Don't worry it's gonna get good and twisted and weird. Oh Tenkou, Renhou, and Yosui are characters from Fushigi Yugi OAV2. They are just so perfect for the story but don't worry, FY will have nothing to do with this. If you're familiar with FYOAV2 then you know Tenkou's power hungry. That's as far as it goes. **

**Any questions then review and comment and I hope you like it, comment please but no flames! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

I Don't Want to be Alone.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did…I do own Rei-Rei (Rekka) Tenjo though.**

"From the hidden Mist village?" Iruka said looking over at the two young men standing before him. "And you're here for what, exactly?"

Both boys said nothing as they looked back at the Hokage. The boy with the gray blue eyes smiled.

"We've actually come to kill you." He said in the most eerie voice as his eyes turned back into their metallic gray color.

Iruka stepped in front of the Hokage along with Shizune, covering him as they noticed the transformation of both boys.

"Yosui you are so troublesome."

Yosui smiled at Renhou.

"This is much easier then lying don't you think?"

Naruto looked at both boys thinking of some type of escape. His eyes darting from the boy with light hair to the boy with face markings. _'Okay so these boys are strong, who cares? I'm Hokage!' _

"Put the Kunai away, teacher." Renhou said, his beautiful face turning to Iruka's, their eyes locking. "You don't want to hurt us, do you?"

Iruka's once dark eyes changed to dark violet.

"I don't want to hurt either of you."

Renhou smirked.

"Good. Now I want you to hold the woman Shizune and hold her towards me."

Iruka grabbed hold of Shizune and held her by her waist towards Renhou.

"Get off! Stop this Iruka!" Shizune screamed but he didn't listen. Naruto watched, horrified as Renhou grabbed Shizune's face and made her look at him.

Like a sort of swoon, she was taken into his gaze and Renhou beautifully smiled.

"Woman…do you love me now?"

Shizune smiled, her violet eyes sparkling like Iruka's.

"Yes master Renhou, I love you dearly."

Yosui, whom had kept quiet for a while, began to cackle.

"Followers Renhou? My, you are the popular one."

Renhou side ways looked at Yosui and laughed.

"Yes well…I need you to hold the Hokage Fox with your strings, Yosui. After all, you should do some work."

Yosui smiled and Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the strings, felt them tighten and cut his supple flesh and all he could do was let out a blood curdling scream as all he could see were the beautiful yet deadly violet pools of Renhou's eyes and hear Yosui's cackling.

He would have expected to be saved by the ANBU and Ninja in the building…if not for Renhou's control over them already.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

When Hiashi smacked Rekka hard on the face she barely felt it, because all she could feel was the love in her heart.

"Where have you been? Neji was out looking for you all night!"

"Lord Hyuuga I-"

"Do you have any idea what you have put us through? After we took you in so graciously and gave you purpose!"

Something in her changed, broke and twisted with a fire that she had never known. Her blue eyes reminded Hiashi of blue flame as they eerily danced in the moons light. She clenched her fist.

"I didn't ask for your family to take me in! I'm **sick** and **tired** of being looked on as a **charity case** by you people, I never asked for you to take me away from **Gaara**!"

"So…" Hiashi began. "You were with **him**, with the **Kazekage**? I should have realized, after all the bites on your neck were **not** made by Neji."

Rekka held her hand to her neck.

"Neji…"

Hiashi continued.

"He loves you so much and has given you everything and this is how you repay him? Gallivanting with another man…_tsk tsk_…You are a **whore**. "

"You are deceived Lord Hyuuga, it was Neji whom **first** ran around with Ten-Ten. It is **he** whom is the **whore**, not me." And with that she excused herself to her room.

She had to prepare herself to runaway with Gaara, she doubted that Hiashi would care now.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ten-Ten looked at Neji's sleeping face. She lifted her calloused hand to his cheek and ran her fingers to his lips.

"Good morning, Ten-Ten." He said with his eyes still closed.

"Good Morning, Neji."

He opened his white eyes and examined her smiling face before lying on his back.

"I should have gone home last night" He said.

"I'm glad you didn't."

The sun polled into the room and across the bed to where they lay warming them.

"Neither am I…ten-Ten I-" But before Neji could continue Rock Lee came bounding into the room with Ino Yamanaka close behind him. They looked at the couple on the bed before Ino decided to ignore Lee's nervous giggle.

"There's something wrong at the Hyuuga compound!"

Neji sat up.

"What?"

"The Hokage has sent every ANBU and Ninja to raid the compound…all except Sasuke, Lee and myself."

"Why?"

Ino shook her head and Lee lifted his hands, it was only when Sasuke entered the room did Ten-Ten's question get answered.

"Rekka's bloodline limit."

**Sera: OMG Sasuke makes his début finally! Oh and poor Rekka…Hiashi's such a dick! ANY WHO comment please! No flames and the next few chapters will be much longer I assure it! **


	12. Chapter 12

I Don't Want to be Alone.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did…I do own Rei-Rei (Rekka) Tenjo though.**

"Not there?" Yosui screamed as he threw Naruto to the ground. Immediately Naruto bowed apologetically.

"Master Yosui, I am sorry."

"Yeah you better be." Yosui said. He had taken to Tamahome's form again, saying that he liked it better then anything else. Renhou laughed.

"Yosui be gently to the Hokage Fox, it isn't his fault." Renhou said as two ANBU presented themselves to him.

"Master Renhou, we have located the whereabouts of the girl."

Yosui pushed passed Renhou.

"Where are they?"

The ANBU removed his mask, on violet eyes viable.

"She is in the woods with the Kazekage along with the Hyuuga Heiress."

Renhou nodded.

"I see."

Yosui smiled to himself as he brought his attention to the Hokage Fox. "Stupid Demon carrier."

"So this is a mission that you will give me then, Master Renhou?"

Renhou nodded.

"You're strings and speed will be good against Gaara's sand but I'm a bit concerned." He looked behind Kakashi.

"Oh, that is a sick trick, Renhou." Yosui said laughing.

"Kakashi, you will take this being with you to get the girl. Even if it costs your life I want her unharmed."

Kakashi nodded as he led the man with blue robes and raccoon mask away with him. Renhou sighed sadly while Yosui cackled.

"This will prove most interesting.

-

-

-

-

"Are you certain that want to go with me?"

Gaara and Rekka were in the woods, hand in hand.

"Yes." She said blushing. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

He held her tightly taking in her scent but before he could express his happiness he caught another scent, faint yet too familiar to be ignored.

"Who's there?" He asked pushing her behind him.

"Gaara?"

They looked at the tree tops, around the wood but saw nothing, that is until they met Kakashi.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?"

Kakashi said nothing, standing silent and still. It seemed like he hadn't even heard Gaara.

"Kakashi…your eye?"

His visible eyes was shinning like a violet gem stone and before Gaara could further make inquiry he heard Rekka scream.

"Rekka!" He turned around to see her incased in sand. His eyes shot opened, surprise and question laced there until he saw a figure step forward.

"It has been a long time, Gaara…" The man said. He lifted his hand to the mask and hesitated.

"You…no it can't be." Gaara said. "You're dead."

The figured _tsked_ at him before removing the mask. His violet eyes shimmered, dirty blond hair framed his feminine beautiful face and the man sweetly smiled.

"Hello, nephew."

"Yashamaru."

-

-

-

-

"Bloodline talent?" Neji asked. He and Ten-Ten had dressed and were now sitting with Lee, Ino and Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded in knowing. He pushed back his bangs and his black eyes starred deeply into Neji's white eyes.

"You don't know?"

Neji shook her head.

"No. I was never told."

Ten-Ten lifted a brow and leaned forward.

"What exactly is her bloodline, Sasuke?"

"Yeah!" Lee said joining in. "How is it that you know and why doesn't Neji?"

Ino stood and walked beside Sasuke.

"It's not Sasuke's fault, it's just that well…" She thought hard of what to say.

"You know, don't you Ino?" Neji asked. He was so confused. How could people whom barely knew Rekka know so much about her when Neji had known her all her life? He wanted to bash his head into something, it ached.

"Ino knew before I did, they are related you know."

"Related?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Distantly." He said sighing. "When I was a young boy, before my brother killed my family…I was sent away one summer to spend time with a good friend of the family. Ino was there." He said looking at the girl. "Anyway, I remember that there was a strange air around the Tenjou, especially when they would train."

Ten-Ten, Lee and Neji leaned closer to hear the story.

"When they would train…it was never physical. It was all mental, meditating, breathing exercises. I thought it was some strange new move so I asked if I could participate as well but the Head of the Tenjou clan merely smiled and replied 'You can't bend reality so why bother?' and she left me to my musings."

Neji lifted a brow.

"Bend reality?"

He ignored Neji.

"I asked Ino and, being that she was rather fond of me even then, she told me the secret of the Tenjou."

Ino stepped forward, nodding to Sasuke whom nodded back and now all eyes were on her.

"My family is able to take over minds of others so we must train mentally and physically. The Tenjou are the same in their training however their will power is so great that instead of taking over minds they are able to stretch reality and mold it into a sort of other place."

Lee, having caught on much quicker lifted a hand to his shocked face.

"In other words, they literally bend time and space."

Ino and Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, and now, the only living Tenjou, powerful and strong is being sought after."

Neji's eye twitched a bit. It was too much information to take.

"We need to find her." He said standing.

Ten-Ten smiled.

"Then lets go save her."

-

-

-

-

"Nephew, you look less then thrilled to see me." Yashamaru smiled. "What a pretty flower that you have," He said touching Rekka's cheek softly. "you finally understand love and what I taught you, yes?"

Gaara said nothing, standing horrified. _'How is it possible. I **saw** him **die**…I **wounded** him, I **saw** him **blow** himself **up**…I **saw** the **pieces** of his **body** scatter **everywhere** and **smelled** his **blood**.'_ He looked into Yashamaru's eyes. _'No…no…_**NO**_!'_ He held his head in his hands.

"Nephew, will you not speak to your beloved uncle?"

Gaara let out a painful scream as flashes of his past rang through his mind. His mother's picture, his bother and sister, his father…Yashamaru. _'…love?…'_ Smiling with Yashamaru…Yashamaru dying. _'I always deeply hated you…'_

"No! You're **dead**!"

"Gaara! Stop this, you have to stay **focused** Gaara!"

He looked into the eyes of his uncle and before he could say anything Kakashi had taken Rekka, still incased in, sand and disappeared.

"Rekka!"

Yashamaru stepped forward and smirked at his nephew.

"Looks like it is just you and me, precious nephew."

**Sera:…So is it acceptable? I hope you like it, I'm a bit iffy about the chapter. Well now you know her timeline, and now well Ino's going to have a huge part in this as well as Sasuke. Review and no flamers please. Hope you liked it! **


	13. Chapter 13

I Don't Want to be Alone.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did…I do own Rei-Rei (Rekka) Tenjo though.**

**(A/N: If you'd like to see Renhou, Tenkou , Yosui and Tamahome then just email me and I'll send back a pic oh and an itty bitty spoiler if that's what you'd call it. Just CAUTION! )**

-

-

Tenkou stared into his into the darkness, smiling to himself.

"Very good…all is going as I planned."

He looked down to the blonde haired woman at bowing at his feet.

"Hmmm…you wish to join your brother in this fight as well?"

She nodded.

"Yes Lord Tenkou."

He nodded and then she was gone.

"Poor boy, I almost feel pity for the boy. Well almost."

-

-

-

-

Ino had landed a swift kick to Shikamaru's face as he fell to the ground. She turned her head and just in time, dodged Iruka's fist and landed her fist in his gut.

"Damn it!" She said as she came face to face with Hinata. "I don't want to fight you."

Hinata shook her head.

"You think I want to fight you?"

Sasuke grabbed Hinata by the waist and starred in her eyes before letting go.

"She's not possessed, let her fight!"

Neji, whom had just knocked out Gai and felt a very large amount of closure from doing so, looked at his cousin.

"She can't fight. She's ill."

"I can fight!" She said taking stance and going after Kiba and Akamaru.

They had been fighting non stop for the past twenty minutes as they decided to make their way to Hokage tower. It was apparent that the entire Village was possessed.

"What's going on here?" Lee said. "Even the civilians…who could have done this?"

"My companion."

Lee and Ten-Ten looked up to see a handsome boy with a character on his forehead.

"Oni?"

He smirked.

"You know your constellations boy, but…you can call me Yosui, the first of the Four Kings."

"Yosui, Four Kings? What on earth?"

Yosui smiled at Ten-Ten. He jumped off the building he was standing on and stood in front of her, so close that they almost touched.

"You remind me of the priestess." He said before back handing her and sending her into a tree.

"Ten-Ten!" Lee shouted running after her. He leaned down and checked her pulse. "You're going to be ok Ten-Ten." He looked back at Yosui.

"She looked like an old lover of mine." He said placing both hands in front of him. "what's the matter, Rock Lee? I'm not armed."

Lee sat up, looking at the boy.

"How do you know my name?"

"The master told me."

"Master?"

Yosui nodded, making Lee nervous as his hands were still up.

"The master tells me everything. Like you and your impossible dream to the girl with strawberry hair whom ran out on you with the puppet master."

Lee sat, transfixed, starring at Yosui with question and horror in his eyes. _'He knows everything...'_

"What I find humorous is the Hyuuga boy's suffering. The pain he feels with loving two women and yet…" He looked down at Ten-Ten. "I should end his suffering, don't you think? Kill one lover and insure the other? Lord Tenkou would love the Hyuuga at his side." He licked his lips. "Such a beautiful human, hmm? Perhaps the Master will give him to me."

"You want Neji, as what? Your slave, lover? Ha! He could never be controlled."

Yosui shook his head.

"Oh, Lee, you know nothing."

Before Lee could say anything he saw a red light and before thinking of himself he shielded Ten-Ten with his body.

"Stupid boy, you sacrifice yourself for a woman." Yosui said recalling a time when the priestess protected her lover from the same attack. He shook his head. "Idiots bringing back foolish memories."

He looked down at Lee's body, his back burnt. He had covered ten-Ten from the attack.

"I'll let you die in peace." He said before walking to the fighting, he needed something to take his mind off love.

-

-

-

-

Gaara's worse nightmares had just come alive as he starred at a man he thought was dead. He grasped his head in his hands and tried willing away the apparition of his uncle but no, he would not leave.

"Go away!"

Yashamaru laughed.

"When you were younger you always wanted to be near me, what happened?"

"Stop mocking me! You're not real!"

Red sand lifted from the ground and circled around Yashamaru.

"You wish to learn the reason this sand follows me? I died because of it."

Gaara's eyes widened.

"The sand from that night?"

Yashamaru nodded.

"Yes, the sand laced with our blood. From your 'tattoo' to my explosion, all that sand is here and can be bent by my will alone?"

"But how?"

Yashamaru smiled.

"From the deepest parts of the darkness where I floated about as a troubled spirit a voice called out to me, giving me a chance to avenge my beloved sister. This voice was the Lord Tenkou and he gave me powers over the sand which spelled my death and gave me a title. I am now the third King of the Four Kings."

_'Rekka is gone and now my dead uncle is here? I can't let this happen I have to fight._' Gaara thought as his own sand began to collect behind him from his gourd. He looked at his uncle, now emotionlessly. "You are a wandering spirit whom needs to be put to rest." He said running forward. _'And I plan to give you to it.'_

Yashamaru smiled to himself and easily dodged the attack as his sand pushed Gaara back. The boy landed on the ground, on his sand, and was slightly winded. He sat up.

"Damn it."

"I know everything about you nephew. I know how you attack, I know you strengths and weaknesses and I know you are definitely weak from the removal of Shukaku."

"No I'm not." Gaara said disappearing in his sand and appearing behind Yashamaru. While they fought violet eyes watched from the trees.

"No…"

The eyes watched as Gaara was painfully slammed into the ground.

"No…"

Gaara screamed in pain as his legs were beginning to be crushed.

"**NO**!"

Before Yashamaru could finish Gaara off, with a smile on his face, he stopped hearing the familiar scream. He and Gaara looked at the figure that stepped from the shadows.

"Sister." Yashamaru said as his sister walked forward. Her eyes staring at her sons twisted and beaten body.

"Oh, Gaara." She said leaning down and touching his cheek.

He felt warmth for a moment and his eyes opened.

"Temari?"

She smiled.

"No, I'm your mother."

Gaara's vision began to swim and his world turned black as he was taken into soft loving arms.

**Sera: How ya like it? Comment please!**


	14. Chapter 14

I Don't Want to be Alone.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did…I do own Rei-Rei (Rekka) Tenjo though, and Takiko..**

**(Thankies to the Reviews!)**

Rekka's eyes opened slightly. She was laying against a cold uneven floor and her fingers dug into it. _'Dirt?'_ She pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes taking in the view. _'A cave? Where am I?_' She thought as she heard a moan come from beside her. She looked to her left and noticed a young girl with buns in her hair. _'Ten-Ten?'_ The girl turned over and revealed her soft round face and rounded belly.

"Oh Takiko!" She leaned forward and slightly shrugged Takiko's shoulder. The girl was a miniature version of Ten-Ten only with a rounder face and bright vibrant blue eyes, though Rekka couldn't see them because they were closed.

"Naruto…stop I'm not in the mood." Takiko said turning back on her side.

Rekka's face flamed.

"Uh…Takiko it's Rekka."

Takiko sat straight up, her blue eyes shinning and wide, her face red from embarrassment.

"Oh! Rekka, I'm sorry I was just confused and well Naruto usually wakes me up with-"

Rekka placed her hand on Takiko's shoulder.

"Uh, ok I don't need to hear the details…_really_."

They were silent before Rekka looked around.

"Where is this place?"

"I dunno." Takiko said. "I've been here for a few days, since Naruto brought me here to meet this Tenkou guy."

They stood up, struggling a bit.

"I feel dizzy."

Takiko nodded.

"Yeah, every time I try getting out of here I cant take two steps without getting that way. It's like some kind of drug is in the air."

Rekka secured herself by holding onto the cold clammy wall. She breathed deeply, ignoring Takiko as she took her place back on the ground.

"What's going on?"

"Purple eyes."

Rekka lifted a brow.

"Purple eyes?"

Takiko nodded.

"Yeah, everyone's eyes are purple and that guy."

"What guy?"

"Tenkou. He's always going on and on about some plan."

"Then how are you still ok?" Rekka asked. "Why aren't you like everyone else." She remembered Kakashi. How he acted as though he couldn't hear, his one visible eyes just lifeless and violet. _'Purple eyes…'_

"I don't know."

-

-

-

-

"Ha-ha! Too slow!" Yosui said as his elbow came down on Neji's head. Neji feel forward hitting the ground.

"Why are you doing this?"

Yosui smirked.

"I love to see you bleed." He said leaning down. He cupped Neji's face in his hands and bit his lip. "Such contrast to your white skin and eyes, conquering you is proving most interesting and easy as I thought."

"Let go PERVERT!" Neji's fist connected with Yosui's cheek sending the young man flying back. He wiped his bloodied mouth and stood. "There is no way that I will lose to a pervert like you. You'll never conquer me."

Yosui stood slowly, smiling deviously.

"Oh, that is where you are wrong. It's either you let me or…" He flew forward and head butted Neji. "**I TAKE YOU**!"

Neji flew back, hitting the ground with a thud.

"See, my ivory knight, no matter how you struggle I will always take you down." Yosui made his way to Neji, slowly walking but stopped as a kunai cut his cheek. "Oh, you."

Sasuke and Ino stood in front of Neji, holding their weapons and starring daggers at Yosui.

"Stay away from Neji!" Ino screamed.

"And if I don't?" Yosui said looking at her then looking at Sasuke. "Hmmm…you both are very lovely as well…"

"Hn."

"Yosui stop playing with them and end this now." Renhou said with crossed arms.

Yosui lifted a brow.

"Aw, you're no fun Renhou." He looked at Ino and Sasuke. "How about you take the boy and girl here and leave me to play with the Hyuuga."

"No."

While the two argued Ino had taken Neji onto her shoulder (wow strong!) and Sasuke had taken Lee and Ten-Ten and departed to the Uchiha compound.

"Now look. They're gone." Renhou said in a board tone. Yosui looked at where Neji had been and the character on his head blazed.

"Damn it."

-

-

-

-

Gaara awoke to shouts and for a moment he thought he was living with his brother and sister again until he realized two important things.

'Temari is with her children in Suna and Kankuro is with his wife.'

He lifted a hand to his face and screwed his eyes shut tight. He tried as hard as he could to discern the two voices.

"Monster!"

_'Yashamaru?'_

"My son!"

_'Mother…' _

He remembered now, seeing his mother leaning over him, starring lovingly at him. At first he was stuck by the resemblance to Temari and for a moment thought it was his sister but the voice. Temari's voice was harsh while his mothers was soothing.

He sat up, leaning on his elbows and starred at the two siblings. The resemblance between then was astonishing, just as he thought when he was a child form his mothers picture. His uncle's face was twisted and red with anger while his mother was clam.

"Keep him alive? Sister are you mad?" Yashamaru asked his sister. He hadn't noticed that Gaara was awake, though in his current mood he'd be lucky to notice anything.

"Yes. Lord Tenkou just wants the girl, so what if we leave Gaara alive?"

Yashamaru shook his head.

"No, we cannot go against Lord Tenkou."

Gaara felt dizziness hit him and fell back on his back.

_'Mother…don't let them kill me.'_

-

-

-

-

Despite the dizziness Takiko and Rekka managed to trek through the cave, holding the wall. Takiko held one of Rekka's hands as Rekka blindly went on.

'Don't fall…don't fall…' She kept thinking to herself as they went on.

"What is that?" Takiko asked from behind her pointing to a light.

"I don't know, perhaps a way out I think."

They walked slowly to the light and as they neared they heard voices.

"He must DIE!"

"NO!"

The slowed their pace to a halt and peered into the opening where the voices and light came from.

"Gaara…"

Gaara was lying on a stone slab unconscious, the man from before was arguing with some woman over him.

"Get off him." The man yelled pushing the woman down. It was enough to make Rekka forget that she was hiding and to come forth.

"Get away from him!"

Yashamaru smirked.

"Girl, what are you doing awake?"

She ignored his question and stumbled forward.

"Leave Gaara alone."

"I can't do that." He said.

"I let you take me just let him and Takiko go."

"Takiko?"

Rekka nodded as Takiko came forward. She grabbed onto Rekka's hand and starred at the man with violet eyes.

"Let them go." A booming voice said and Rekka's eyes followed where the voice came from. Panic rose in her eyes.

"It's you!"

**Cliffy!**

**Sera: Heh I hope you all like it. Comment please!**


	15. Chapter 15

I Don't Want to be Alone.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did…I do own Rei-Rei (Rekka) Tenjo though, and Takiko..**

**(Thankies to the Reviews!)**

Rekka placed her hands over her mouth, her eyes burning. Takiko watched Rekka's face contour in horror.

"Me."

She took a tentative step back taking Takiko with her. She shook her head trying to rid the apparition in front of her as Takiko leaned down and shook Gaara by the shoulders.

"You murderer!"

Yashamaru slapped her hard, causing her to fall.

"You watch your tongue! Watch what you say to lord Tenkou."

"Tenkou?"

Tenkou smiled and mockingly bowed. His long silver head was propped in a high pony tail on his head revealing his white beautiful face. His cold eyes staring placidly into her own. He lifted his long fingered white hand and rested it on his heart and pretended to be offended by her obvious disgust and horror towards him.

"My dear child you wound me." He smiled. "It's been years since we've seen one another."

Her eyes misted.

"You're the one who destroyed my village…sister and mother…it was you."

-

-

-

-

Lee's eyes opened slowly.

"What happened?"

"Don't talk." Ino said placing a damp cloth on his forehead.

"Is he awake?"

"Yes, he doesn't seem too horribly hurt now…thank you Hinata."

Lee shut his eyes tightly trying to fight a wave of nausea. He could discern the voices of his comrades easily and felt comforted, even if Sasuke was among them.

"How is it possible for that Yosui to take us almost all down." Ten-Ten asked biting her thumb nail. She looked at Lee's form then back to her burned bandaged arm. "How is it possible for a human being to be so strong?"

"Who says he's human?" Sasuke said leaning against his bedroom wall. "Yosui and that Renhou person seem to have certain abilities that are different then what we, as ninja, are used to dealing with."

Neji, whom had been sitting beside Lee's bedside nodded.

"Sasuke is right. Even through the Orochimaru incident, we've never faced anything this strong."

"Yosui said something about a master or something like that…who could it possibly be?"

"I dunno but whoever he is, he isn't someone that we're ready to even deal with."

Sasuke nodded and starred back out the window hoping that they might be able to find some way to defeat Yosui._ 'Maybe we can run away…that might be our only chance.'_

-

-

-

-

"You killed Rekka's family?" Gaara asked now fully conscience and standing in front of Rekka and Takiko. Yashamaru and his mother had been forgotten for the moment. "That villages destruction was you?"

Tenkou laughed.

"Yes and no."

"What?"

He went on explaining.

"I did not lay one finger on any villager that day, though I was in attendance, watching them get butchered." He smiled. "Such agony."

"You monster…" Yashamaru whispered staring with wide eyes at his master. If he had known that he killed an entire village with his influence he would never have agreed to be a part of the four kings.

He lifted his hands suddenly, staring at Yashamaru and his sister.

"You are both no longer of any use to me." He said as Yashamaru turned to ashes.

"Uncle!"

"And you, the devoted mother…_tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk_…I had such high hopes for you."

Karin(I dunno his mothers name so sue me…) starred into her sons green eyes.

"Gaara no matter what do not give up."

She turned to ash.

Gaara fell onto his knees.

(in Suna)

Temari sat in Gaara's bed room with a hysterical Len. The little red hair girl had begun to cry for no reason and had hauled herself up in her uncles room. Kankuro, whom had been in Suna with his wife for almost a week no, was outside the bedroom with his wife trying to calm his nieces and nephews.

Temari touched Len's forehead.

"No fever…" She stared at Len's teal eyes shimmering with tears. "I wish you could speak Len, so you could tell me what's wrong."

The little girl sniffled and held her uncles bear closer to her. She starred at her mother before rubbing her tired eyes and closing them.

"Uncle Gawa is crying cause gamma is gone away."

Temari's eyes shoot opened and stared at her child. The once mute little girl was no speaking.

"Oh Len."

"Mama…I wan uncle Gawa to come home."

-

-

-

-

"You…bastard…" 

Tenkou lifted his arms and sighed.

"What was I to do, they were no longer any help to me."

"You son of a bitch!"

Rekka looked on terrified as Gaara went to attack, it was dodged and then Tenkou lifted his arm back and then drove it forward as though to impale Gaara with it.

"Gaara! **NO!!!!!!!**"

**OMG**

**Sera: WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NOW?!?!?! Well it's just about finished…everything will be answered, the biggest twist is coming out, people will die and the big question is…will Gaara and Rekka ever be together? Len can now speak, what is it that she knows? Review and find out!**


	16. Chapter 16

I Don't Want to be Alone.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did…I do own Rei-Rei (Rekka) Tenjo though, and Takiko..**

**(Thankies to the Reviews!)**

Silent.

Cold.

Nothing.

Gaara's eyes were opened wide.

Takiko couldn't breathe.

Tenkou smirked.

"Rekka."

"Gaara. _Uh!_"

Rekka fell back hitting the ground, blood spewed from the wound in her chest. She hit the ground falling on Gaara's feet, her blue eyes closed and she was scarcely breathing.

"Rekka…"

Tenkou smirked deviously as he watched Gaara crouch down and stare at Rekka's unmoving body.

"This was so predictable that it almost bores me…perhaps it was your destiny."

Takiko's eyes shot up and stared at Tenkou.

"Your plan all along…this was your plan, wasn't it Tenkou?!"

"Yes, and now to let my underlings have a little fun."

-

-

-

-

Blood spewed from Sasuke's mouth as Yosui's fist had connected with his face. Neji was on his way towards Hokage tower once again to try and find Naruto.

"You can't beat me, it's pointless."

Sasuke wiped his mouth.

"Aren't you going to say anything boy?"

He got in stance again.

"Fine by me die like this then." While Yosui was speaking he hadn't noticed that Ten-Ten had come up behind him. She shoved her kunai as deeply into him as she could. He screamed and then fell forward in ash.

"Is he dead?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I assume so."

They then ran towards Neji and Ino and began fighting along with them. Punch, kick, blood, anguish…they fought friends and family for what seemed like hours. Lee suddenly joined along with Hinata.

"Hinata get away from here you're ill."

She dodged an attack.

"No!"

Lee was having trouble fighting Renhou whom fought with bored expression. Lee had hit him suddenly and the young beautiful boy finally became angry and…

"LEE!!!!"

Lee flew back and hit a building. He lay motionless.

"NO!"

Ten-Ten ran towards him, she eyes tearing.

_'no no NO! Not Lee…not him!'_

Though no one else had noticed Lee's fight because they were fighting their own, except Ten-Ten, she leaned down, and screamed.

"**LEE**!"

It was then realized by the others that Rock Lee was dead.

-

-

-

-

Tenkou laughed maniacally as Gaara held Rekka's body.

"Why would you do this?"

"Energy."

"Energy?" Takiko asked holding her slightly round belly.

"Negative energy is what I needed to grow strong, you see, it was no accident that you came upon that village Gaara, nor was it accident that you met and befriended the girl." Tenkou paused. "Although it surprised me a bit that you fell in love but, it came to my advantage. I needed all that hate directed towards me and now with her blood I can rule over time and space!"

"Rekka…"

Gaara couldn't speak nor move as he stared down at the girl in his arms. _'She changed me so much…I can feel now I love others…I'm not empty anymore because…'_

"Gaara snap out of it!" Takiko yelled shaking the young man by the shoulders. "We have to get out of here!"

"I…cant move."

"What?"

Gaara continued to speak with blank eyes.

"There is no reason to move now…no reason for anything."

Takiko couldn't think straight. How to move him? How to get Rekka medical attention? She did the only thing she thought would work. She shook him once more then smacked him as hard as her little hands would let her. He looked at her as though she had lost her mind.

"Why did you do that?"

"Get the hell up Gaara. We need to get Rekka out of here and damn it I need a man not a sniveling baby."

That seemed enough to bring him back to reality as he nodded, took Rekka into his arms and led Takiko out of the cave. _'I can't break down now, there's still hope.'_

-

-

-

-

Battered, beaten, bloodied…

Ino, Neji, Hinata and Sasuke looked amongst the piles of knocked out and dead bodies. Ino said nothing as Neji took Ten-Ten in to his arms and Sasuke acted as nothing bothered him at all.

Only they were all sad…

Sasuke was also breaking up inside.

They stood in front of Lee's lifeless body saying nothing.

"How could this…"

Sasuke said nothing as he leaned forward and closed Lee's eyes. He stood and looked back to see Renhou smirking.

"All of you, leave…run away if you have to. I'll take care of this guy."

Neji nodded and left with Ten-Ten in his arms and Hinata following behind. Ino, however would not move. She starred into his dark eyes and shook her head.

"I'll help you."

"Fine, just don't get in my way. You get hurt then that's your problem."

She nodded.

"You both wish to fight me? Then come, I'm bored of just standing here."

-

-

-

-

"Where are we going?" Takiko asked trying to keep up.

"Where ever Hinata is, I'm sure she can heal Rekka."

Takiko nodded. Her thoughts drifted to her husband, she hadn't seen him in a while and hoped that he was alright.

"Where is Naruto?"

"I don't know."

They came upon the Hyuuga compound and stopped. The sight of it was shocking.

"What on earth happened here?"

It was broken, the stench of blood clung in the air.

"There's been an attack on the Hyuuga…who could have done this?"

"Gaara!"

"That sounds like Neji." He said looking behind him to find Neji, Ten-Ten and Hinata. He walked towards them. "What happened?"

"I'll explain everything inside."

-

-

-

-

"Time?" Gaara asked leaning forward in his chair. His wounds had been all but healed.

Neji nodded.

"It seems that her bloodline is what their master wanted."

"It makes sense then…"

"What does?"

Gaara held the bridge of his nose.

"Tenkou was talking about her spilled blood…he said controlling time and space. It all makes sense now. He knew that my siblings and I would come upon that village and that we would take her with us…" He looked at Neji. "He was playing us the entire time."

Neji shook his head.

"But that doesn't make sense. Why mortally wound her if he needs her alive?"

"Negative energy."

They were silent for a long moment.

"Where's Uchiha? He's still alive isn't he?"

"I hope so."

-

-

-

-

"Damn…it…" Renhou said as Ino's kunai cut through his throat. He staggered forward and fell into his own blood.

"You though you could take us down?"

He couldn't speak as he began to drown in his own blood.

"I should end your life." Sasuke said, leaning down close to Renhou's ear. "Or should I leave you here?"

It was times like these that Ino was most uneasy around Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since Orochimaru, he had become more ruthless and blood thirsty. She looked away as Sasuke shot her a glance.

"DIE!"

There was a muffled scream and a squishy wet noise. When Ino looked back she saw ash mixed with blood. Sasuke looked back at her and staggered before almost falling to the pile. She grabbed him before he could fall and looked at his tired face.

"You're weakened from the fight." She looked in the direction where he friends had left. "Lets go the Hyuuga compound. I think that's where they are."

-

-

-

-

Rekka's eyes opened and shut. Her chest hurt but not as much as it had before.

"Where am I?"

"_Shh._ Rest."

Rekka's eyes opened slightly.

"Milady, you should be the one resting. You're ill after all. I'll be fine."

Hinata shot her a glare before sitting back smiling.

"I guess shutting my eyes for a moment wouldn't be so bad."

"Where's Gaara."

"He's talking to Neji, you should just sleep a while longer." Hinata said drifting off. Rekka sat up and made her way to door where Neji and Gaara were talking.

_"It seems that her bloodline is what their master wanted."_

_"It makes sense then…"_

_"What does?"_

_"Tenkou was talking about her spilled blood…he said controlling time and space. It all makes sense now. He knew that my siblings and I would come upon that village and that we would take her with us…" He looked at Neji. "He was playing us the entire time."_

"But that doesn't make sense. Why mortally wound her if he needs her alive?"

"Negative energy."

That was all it took. Rekka made her way into Hanabi's bed room, changed into the girls clothes, thanking that Hanabi was her size and left out the window. She remembered something that her mother had told her once long ago, about her bloodline. She knew what Tenkou wanted and headed in his direction.

'You want it that badly…then I'll give it to you.'

-

-

-

-

**"They're coming…"**

Rekka was followed by Sasuke and Ino, whom noticed her escape.

"What are you doing Rekka?"

"Giving that bastard what he wants, Ino."

Sasuke decided to say nothing noticing that they were being followed.

"Gaara's hot on our trail."

**"They are answering my call…"**

Gaara soon caught up to them and the foursome made their way to the cave where Tenkou waited.

"Why are we here Rekka?"

She looked at Gaara for a moment before looking back at the opening of the cave.

"I know what I'm capable of and I know what he wants. As long as he leaves this world or time period then it doesn't matter. I'm just tired of all of this."

"Rei-Rei…"

She smiled.

"My father was the one who gave me that nick name…I'm going to use the technique that he taught me to free us."

"What a novel speech, girl."

"Tenkou."

Tenkou came forward.

"You wish to give me what I want…child, do you know what you are saying?"

She shook her head.

"I don't care, as long as I get rid of you."

He laughed.

"Well then shall we proceed?"

Rekka's eyes closed. She blocked out Gaara's voice, Ino's voice, even Sasuke Uchiha was speaking but she ignored it and concentrated.

"Rei-Rei **STOP**!"

Her eyes opened wide and she starred at Tenkou be held down by a familiar young man.

"**TOSHI**!"

Gaara, Ino and Sasuke were prepared to fight as they saw the bright light but when they say a young man holding Tenkou down and hearing him say Rekka's name they stopped.

"Sister, don't listen to him."

Tenkou's eyes blazed.

"How are you here? You ran away to the other period."

Toshi smiled.

"To my grandfather and I the attack on our village was only two days ago."

"Two days ago?" Rekka asked.

Toshi smirked.

"Time and Space my dear little sister." He looked back at her for a moment. "You've grown."

Tenkou tried to break free from Toshi's grasp but was unable to. Toshi looked at his sister.

"Rei-Rei, I need you to use the technique that mother taught you…it's like father's but not quite. Do you remember?"

Rekka nodded.

"Concentrate on Tenkou and use it." He held Tenkou in front of himself. "Do it."

She concentrated hard, remembering her breathing and body movements.

Tenkou's hand began to shrivel.

"No."

His body weakened.

"Stop this."

His face aged dramatically.

**"NO!!!!!"**

A bright red light shown and all that was left was a pile of ashes in front of Toshi.

"Brother.".

"Rekka!"

She turned and ran towards Gaara holding him tightly.

"Oh Gaara! It's over…"

-

-

-

-

"Not quite." Toshi said as another strange light appeared. "The reason I came was because grandfather sent me to retrieve you and the last Uchiha."

She looked at her brother.

"Uchiha? Me? What is going on?"

"We made our way into a different time period, much advanced and our family members, ones that got away from the attack are waiting for you and the Uchiha."

"Why me?"

Toshi sighed.

"Grandfather was a good friend of Fugagku Uchiha. He promised to look after you. How else do you think you got all that money to care for yourself?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I see."

Toshi looked back at his sister.

"Rei-Rei, we have to go to them, grandfather is dying, come home."

Rekka starred at her brother then looked at Gaara. He looked down at her sadly and let go.

"Your family needs you, I how you miss them."

Her eyes watered.

"Come with me."

He looked away.

"I can't. I have a village to think of, family of my own."

She didn't say anything. Looking down at her hands.

"I know.

They held one another close for a long moment.

"I'll miss you…"

He smiled.

"I'll miss you to."

They parted and as Sasuke and Rekka went towards the light with Toshi Ino came forth and hugged Sasuke.

"Can I come?"

Toshi looked at the girl.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be alone."

He nodded.

The light engulfed them and before they disappeared Rekka smiled and said.

"Take care of Hinata for me."

The light was gone.

She was gone.

Gaara was all alone.

-

-

-

-

"Mommy…uncle Gawa is crying again…his girlfriend went bye bye."

Temari starred at the girl.

"What on earth?"

-

-

-

-


	17. Chapter 17 EPILOGUE

I Don't Want to be Alone.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did…I do own Rei-Rei (Rekka) Tenjo though, and Takiko..**

**(Thankies to the Reviews!)**

**EPILOGUE**

That was the last time I ever saw him, his teal eyes, beautiful pale face.

As soon as I got to this new time period seven months ago I was a crying mess, until I realized the gift he left in my pocket.

It was a single onyx ring, something that was so ordinary in that time period, but to me it was beautiful. I wear it everyday.

"Rei-Rei we're gonna be late for class."

I looked at Ino. She was beautiful and fit in so well here in a green crop top and jeans. Sasuke fit in too, though he hated to admit it, and he liked the baggy clothes. Like the ones he was presently wearing. Baggy black jeans and a big sweater. They both held books in there hand as they waved at me to come by. After all they were excited to start something that the people called college. It took a lot to get us normal social security and such but we fit in to the society now, and Valencia seemed friendly enough to start in.

"I'm coming!"

We lived in present day Konoha which was no longer Konoha. We lived in what the people of this time called America, in Orlando to be precise. As I made my way towards my two friends my brother had decided to scare me from behind.

"Hey sis, Sasuke and I wanted to show you something."

I looked back but Sasuke wasn't there anymore. Ino was smiling like crazy and I decided to just follow. If they wanted to cheer me up then what does it matter.

"Well sis, I just realized that there are miracles."

I nodded.

"I mean, you can say you love someone and that loves can probably travel through thousands of years.

"Yeah." I remembered the last thing Gaara said before we disappeared. I had barely heard it. _'I'll find you and be with you again.'_ I smiled sadly.

After I had come to this world I had studied about history and found that the Kazekage of Suna, which was no longer Suna either but referred to as a normal village or town, was married to the Hyuuga heiress. He and lady Hinata had had children though she died seven years after their marriage. He lived a long happy life as well as Neji whom became the head of the Hyuuga and married a weapons mistress. I was happy to know that.

I was happy that the people I loved were happy, even happier to find that the Hokage's relatives lived right beside us.

"Well there's this new guy in my class that you might find interesting."

I nodded.

"What's up with him?"

My brother placed an arm around my shoulder.

"He's weird but kinda interesting. He's always going on and on about a girl in his dreams since he was small."

"Yeah."

"Saying that she had to leave but that he promised…"

I looked up at the Sasuke noticing a boy was behind him.

"…he'd find you again sis."

My eyes watered as I looked at a boy with red hair, and familiar teal eyes.

"Oh my…"

He smiled that beautiful smile that I was used to.

I ran into his arms and held him close. He was a bit shocked but relaxed.

"Are you really here?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to leave me?"

"No."

I looked into his teal eyes.

"Promise?"

He then did something I thought I'd never see again…he smiled.

"No. I wont leave you." He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll never leave you, not ever again."

_So many things I learned, the tragedies that befell me, the love that I had found, these things are something that I will never forget. _

_Finally what the old woman said came back to me._

_'Yes…'_ I thought. _'I wouldn't be surprised, either, if we were married.'_

**SERA: YOU LIKE? HATE? IT WAS A HARD ENDING. THANKS FOR THOSE WHO COMMENTED! THANKIES LOTS ****Shadow Fox777**** TOO. HOPE IT'S TO YOUR LIKING.**


	18. Authors Note

**NOTE:**

**Thanks for the reviews. Oh I'm going to write something funny and those of you who wish to be in it…LOL then review or e-mail me with a name and description. You'll like this one, I promise!**

**-SERA**


	19. The NEW BETTER ENDING

I've fixed this ending…I've meant to for a while but just haven't gotten to it. So I hope this is to your liking.

**Epilogue**

**(Several months later)**

**(Rekka's POV)**

After the long fight with Tenkou, Ino, Sasuke and myself worked hard on being normal people of the '_modern'_ period.

We lived in a nice house, surrounded by many trees nestled in long wild grass. My favorite place however was an old poplar tree which rested just beyond the house, far enough away but close enough to hear their voices booming inside. The _same_ tree Gaara and I had once sat under four thousand years ago.

I sat against the tree trunk watching Ino pick roses from the garden, her blond hair was shorn close now to the nape of her neck, making her appear older but her eyes still retained their innocent blue hue. It seemed that changing her life completely meant nothing, as long as Sasuke was by her side. She lived for love and seemed to be alright.

"You seem lonely Rekka."

I turned my head slightly, catching sight of Sasuke standing in the tall grass. His dark pants loosely moving with the harsh wind.

"I'm only thinking."

He nodded.

"You always do…You're thinking of him?"

"What else." I said. "I know that he and lady Hinata married three years after I left, I know that they had their family and that he took care of her."

"Does this make you sad?"

I smiled.

"No, it makes me very happy."

After a while he left from my side and sat in the long grass with Ino in front of me. They smiled brightly at one another like lovers did, like I had once done, before it was taken from me.

The sun was just beginning to lower into the horizon, colors of blue and purple and orange littered the sky. I wanted to dream but couldn't and as I pondered this, I saw a man in the distance.

"My…God."

A shock of red hair, teal eyes and a warm smile, a familiar body in a long trench, dress shirt and dark slacks. He came for me!

I felt my feet move towards him and as I ran into his arms, across time and space, across the tall grass passed Ino and Sasuke, my heart beating miles per second. I knew.

I knew that I had found my happy ending.

I knew that the though he was no longer the same Gaara, that he had found me all the same.

"Finally."

He found me, after all this time, like when he found me when I was a child.

"I've finally found you."

**--**

**Better then **t**he original ending. I hop you like it!**


End file.
